¿Depende o no del futuro?
by alezaNa Kou Shidou
Summary: UNa historia en que una chica se siente obligada,un joven con temores,una historia de amor entre Seiya y Serena un gran cambio en el futuro tambien YyM
1. Chapter 1

-Mina de verdad lo siento no voy a poder- dijo una joven por telefono

- Esta bien Serena- dijo Mina mientras colgaba

-Y que dijo?-

-Rei no te desesperes, dijo que no puede- dijo Mina lanzando un suspiro

-Tenemos que buscar algo para alegrarla- dijo Amy

-Pero que podemos hacer?

-No lo se- dijo suspirando Rei

se preocupen la diosa del amor lo arreglara

-No Mina por favor- dijo ujn gatito blanco

-Artemis!--Aun asi yo ire porque soy su amiga- cuando dijo eso se fue

Lanzando un suspiro todas se van por que saben que con Mina es imposible

Mirando por una ventana estaba Serena,era de noche y no podia dejar de mirar las estrellas, hace un año que se habian ido, sin darse cuenta empezo a cambiar con todos, primero con Darien y luego con sus amigas

-La verdad no se por que tenia que pasar esto, no puedo culpar a alguien de mis sentimientos

-Flash Back-

-Serena te pasa algo-

-uhmm... no estoy bien Darien- dijo Serena mientras se adelantaba

-Serena esperame-

-Este.. Darien creo que ya es hora que me vaya-

-Tan pronto?- dijo algo decepcionado-

- Si, por favor perdoname-

-Esta bien, vamos pero antes quiero preguntarte algo-

Deteniendose Serena volteo para ver a su acompañante

-Dime-

-Por que me evitas?

-Que? yo no te evito-

-Serena te conozco y quisiera que me digas que es lo que piensas-

-Esta bien, pero seria mejor que caminemos-

-Esta bien-

-Pues me preguntaba que.... por que las personas tienen que estar siempre juntas si en el pasado tuvieron algo y por que tienen que estar atadas a un futuro arreglado

Darien deteniendose se quedo sorprendido por la aclaracion de Serena

-Serena tu... no puedes decir eso sabes que si una persona en el pasado estuvo unida y murio amandola no puede cambiar en el futuro estan unidas para siempre

-Darien.... tu no, piensas en eso, piensa que si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien mas y no puedas decirselo por que estas unido a mi

-Serena, no voy a amar a nadie mas que a ti, siempre vamos a estar...

-No lo digas- grito llorando Serena y se fue corriendo pues no soportaba tanto dolor

-Fin Flash Back-

-Lo siento Darien esa no era mi intencion, no debi culparte- dijo para si misma

-Flash Back-

-Serena somos amigas y somos casi iguales- dijo su amiga

-Lo se Mina-respondio Serena

-Y como tu amiga-dijo ignorandola- se como te sientes y se que estas dudando....

-Mina..-protesto su amiga-

-No sabes que sientes por el- termino diciendo

-Mina eso es absurdo yo quiero a Darien-

-Si tu lo dices- añadio la diosa del amor- pero te digo que deberias ver a quien quieres de verdad

-Lo hare- dijo suspirando

-Fin Flash Back-

------------------En otro lugar----------

-No se como pudiste robarme el corazon, quiza fue tu calides o...

-Otra vez pensando en la princesa de la luna- dijo una voz que provenia de lejos

-Eso no tiene importancia para ustedes-

-Claro que la tiene- dijo una voz desde las sombras

- Quieren dejar de molestarme-

- Aunque quisieramos no podemos-

-Taiki ya no molestes-

-Taiki- dijo con una cara de añoranza- hace tiempo que no escucho ese nombre

-Pues...

-Mejor olviden todo lo que paso en ese lugar- dijo la voz oculta

-Healer, a nosotras no nos puedes engañar-

-N....no...no intento en..engañar al alguien- dijo algo nervioso

-Te conozco bien aunque intentes ocultarlo sufres, mi querida Healer-dijo una voz suave que se aprximaba

-Princesa!!!!-dijeron lsa tres

-Mis queridas Sailors de verdad lamento haberles causado esto-

-Princesa usted no causo nada....-dijo una atolondrada Maker

-Dejame hablar Maker, se que ustedes como Sailor me juraron lealtad pero como los jovenes que son no tengo derecho a obligarles que sufran por mi causa

-Princesa-dijo Fighter

-Seiya, perdona, Fighter-dijo corrigiendose-pero tengo que contarte una gran verdad, un secreto que puede cambiar tu vida-añadio tristemente-hace mucho tiempo yo buscaba algo pero....-en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por unos jovenes que anunciaban que lo que habia mandado estaba listo

-Princesa que pasa?

-Mi querido Taiki he decidido que por fin puedan vivir con su verdadera identidad- eso dejo heladas a las Sailor, eso significaba que nunca mas serian Los Three Lights no volverian a querer, la princesa al verlos sonrio

-Mis queridas estrellas su verdadera identidas es la de esos jovenes, Seiya Taiki y Yaten-

-Ustedes en verdad no son Sailor, como en todo planeta cada Princesa debe temer sus guardianas, cuando yo encontre este planeta, sabia que tenia que crear unas semillas para Sailor y ustedes estaban conmigo, al principio dure pero luego las uni, ustedes se fusionaron formando asi una doble personalidad-lanzando un suspiro les entrego una caja- es mejor que tngan esto y esto- dijo señalando unos dijes de distintas dormas- esa caja son los recuerdos desde que los encontre, cuando tengan tiempo veanlos y asi entenderan todo- cuando dijo esto la Princesa lanzo un conjuro que hizo que las Sailors que se encontraban dentro se separasen- mis queridos principes les deseo lo mejor en la tierra

-Principes?-dijo Yaten

-Creo que seria mejor que se alisten para que regresen a la tierra- haciendo una reverencia los tres se retiraron

-Mi querida Bombom muy pronto estare alli e intentare de todos modos ganarme tu corazon- penso Seiya entusiasmado

-Mina me hiciste cambiar,te fuiste ganando mi corazon poco a poco, con tus acciones, todo de ti me atrajo hacia ti muy pronto estare alli,esperame- penso de un modo extraño Yaten

-Simplemente espero que no te olvides de mi, espero que sigas siendo la misma Amy que conoci de la que me enamore- penso Taiki

----- Mientras que en la tierra tres chicas sintieron en sus corazones que esa voces que siempre habian añorado retumbaban como un eco-----

¿Que pasara con esos jovenes llenos de esperanza por encontrars con ese amor?

Chicas este es mi primer Fanfic asi que se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos


	2. Chapter 2

- Creo que deberiamos ver uno de los recuerdos antes de irnos- dijo Seiya mientras cogia la cajita

- Seiya no!, la princesa...- dijo Yaten algo alarmado

- Mi querido Yaten creo que Seiya tiene razon- dijo la princesa que ya se acercaba a Seiya para quitarle la caja a Seiya- y creo que seria bueno que empezemos por este recuerdo dijo ,mientras abria la caja

**--------------------------------------Recuerdoooo--------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Creo que aqui lo encontrare- dijo la princesa del recuerdo que luchaba contra la tormenta de nieve en la que se encontraba, mietras caminaba encontro una cueva pero mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de que no estaba vacia- Hola? Hay Alguien ahi?**

**-Shh, alguien viene**

**-Que?**

**-Callate!**

**- Pero por que tengo que callarme**

**- Por que ay alguien aqui aparte de nosotros**

**-Pero como estan hablando fuerte seguro que ya nos escucho**

**-Pues si, niños ya lo escuche- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa de ternura**

**- Vayase no deberia estar aqui- dijo un niño de cabellos negros**

**- Por lo que veo yo no deberia estar aqui verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa la princesa**

**- Pero ella no se ve mala- dijo un niño de pelo plateado **

**- Muchas personas malas tienen apariencia...........- dijo otro niño con cabello cafe**

**-De buenas y las buenas lo contrario- termino Kakyuu por el- pero como tu dices las apariencias engañan yo no soy mala**

**-La verdad es que tiene cara de angel- dijo el pequeño de pelo plateado**

**- Niños, yo no soy mala, yo solo los buscaba- dijo sin darse cuenta**

**- Entonces es usted- dijo el castaño**

**- Si- fue lo unico que pudo decir**

**-Entonces nos iremos de aqui?- dijo el pelinegro**

**- Si, pero mañana por que con esta tormenta no se puede hcer nada**

**- Esta bien- dijo el de pelo plateado**

**- Antes de que duerman, ¿Como se llaman?- dijo al fin**

**-El se llama Yaten y tiene 2 años, el Taiki y va a cumplir 4 años y yo soy Seiya y tengo 3 años- dijo con una sonrisa **

**-Descansen por que mañana partimos temprano- dijo mientras salia a ver algo**

**Mientras salia vio que una luz resplandeciente se formaba**

**-Mi querida Kakyuu- dijo una voz que provenia de la luz**

**-Mi reina- dijo la princesa haciendo una inclinacion**

**-Por lo que veo, ya lo encontraste**

**- Lo encontre, pero no sabia que iba a ser en este planeta, recuerdo que l ultima vez que nos vimos fue en este mismo planeta y me dijo que buscara algo importante pero no me dijo que iba a estar en este planeta**

**-Debias buscarlo por ti misma, no esperar que alguien te lo diga**

**- Tiene Razon, pero... he buscado por todos los planetas y lo que buscaba eran unos niños?- pregunto extrañada **

**- Acaso no era eso lo que esperabas? acaso esos niños no significan nada**

**- Mi reina me siento feliz de haber encontrado a estos niños pero por que a mi?**

**- Kakyuu, te encargo esta mision por que se que tu les puedes dar todo lo que necesitaran estos ñiños**

**-Pero..**

**- Se que les daras el amor que ellos necesitan**

**- Majestad acepto con mucho respeto lo que usted me ha encomendado. Pero por que estos niños se encuentran aqui? **

**-Mi querida princesa estos son principes que tuvieron la desgracia de vivir en las sombras sin que nadie se entere de su existencia y no quiero que por esa existencia ocurran tragedias**

**-Tragedias?**

**-El vivir en las sombras es algo frustrante**

**-Lo se**

**- Como sabras en este planeta hace 5 años nacio el principe Endimion**

**- Si pero...que tiene que ver en todo esto**

**- Y hace 3 años nacio otro niño llamado Seiya**

**- Que?**

**-Como te dije nadie sabe de su existencia**

**- Seiya el segundo principe de la tierra****?**

**- Asi es pero hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte......**

_Chicas lo siento pero el capitulo esta muy corto lo se pero mañana pondre la continuacion _

_esque estuve muy ocupada pero ahora cada semana saldra un nuevo capitulo _

_Gracias por los reviews_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chicas antes de empezar la historia gracias a todas la personas que me dejaron sus reviews no sabia como continuar la historia pero mi hermana( también leyó la historia) me insiste a cada rato con eso de continuar la historia voy a cargar dos capítulos hoy por que quizás me demore un poco en subir los demás documentos u.u_

**-Mi reina me gustaría saber qué es eso tan importante**

**-Kakyuu, estos niños han sufrido mucho, pero como sabes también son muy desconfiados, esto que te voy a contar no se los debes contar a menos de que sea el momento apropiado….. y eso tu lo sabrás- dijo al ver que la princesa iba a decir algo-Desde tiempos lejanos que la tierra y la luna han convivido en completa paz y eso es gracias al poder del cristal de plata, pero al poseer mucho poder es ambicionada por muchos y siento que muy pronto llegara el momento de una alianza con el reino de la tierra**

**- Acaso piensa unir a la princesa Serena con el príncipe Darien?**

**- Quizás, eso la princesa lo decidirá**

**-La princesa lo decidirá?- pregunto la princesa extrañada**

**- La única persona de la tierra que sabe de la existencia de Seiya es el Rey Apolo y su esposa, el a pesar de su dolor y sufrimiento acepto que Seiya desconozca sus orígenes y sea llevado y entrenado para un futuro que espero nunca llegue**

**-Los tengo que entrenar?**

**-Así es pero ocultando su verdadera naturaleza**

**-Como??**

**-Tendrás que borrar sus memorias y hacerles creer que son mujeres**

**-Pero yo no puedo transformarlas en forma femenina**

**- Kakyuu cada planeta tiene sus propias sailor y el planeta Kanel no es la excepción**

**-Pero ellas recién se están formando**

**-Puedes fusionar sus estrellas y tendrán apariencia femenina, pero que no se te olvide que no deben saber anticipadamente sus verdaderas identidades**

**-Mi reina lo que me pide es muy peligroso, en muchos planetas han intentado hacer eso y han fallado**

**-Lo sé, pero confió en ti y se que tu no fallaras por que tendras mi ayuda**

**-s…..su… ayuda mi reina- dijo algo sorprendida Kakyuu**

**-Así es, pero preferiria que sea aquí en mi palacio donde se concentra mas poder**

**- Asi lo hare majestad**

**------------------------------------------Empieza otro recuerdo----------------------------------------**

**En un jardín lleno de flores se encontraba un niño que las contemplaba muy admirado**

**-Veo que te gustan las flores de este jardín**

**-Eh… Si me gustan mucho son tan hermosas- dijo el niño volteando a ver a la persona que le había hablado**

**-Creo que fue muy maleducada al no presentarme….Soy la princesa Serena, pero me puedes llamar Serena**

**-Eh… Yo me llamo Seiya, mucho gusto princesa**

**-Pero te he dicho que me puedes llamar Serena, no me gusta que me llamen princesa- dijo la pequeña niña poniendo una cara mas o menos enojada que la hacia ver muy linda**

**- Serena- dijo Seiya sonriendo**

**- Aquí no existen muchas personas con las que pueda hablar excepto con las Sailors pero ellas me tratan de princesa a pesar de que les pida que me llamen Serena**

**- Tienes Sailors?**

**-Sip, pero a pesar de todo, ellas son muy buenas especialmente Venus**

**- Venus?**

**-Es una Sailor proveniente del planeta Venus, dice que es el planeta gemelo de la tierra, ella es muy buena, a pesar de todo las demás dicen que nos parecemos **

**- Las demás?**

**- Son cuatro, son Sailor Mars Venus Mercury y Jupiter, pero ya hable mucho de mi, por que no me dices algo de ti**

**- Yo… solo se que me llamo Seiya, vivía en la tierra, pero por alguna razón que no se me separaron de allí, y luego vino la princesa Kakyuu y nos acogió a mi y a mis hermanos**

**- Tienes hermanos?**

**- La verdad no somos hermanos pero hemos estado unidos, ya nos consideramos hermanos**

**- Cuantos son?**

**-Somos 3, Yaten y Taiki**

**-Acaso son ellos- dijo Serena señalando a una niña de cabellos azules discutiendo sobre un libro con un castaño, y a una rubia jugando con el niño de pelo plateado**

**-Si son ellos- le respondió sonriendo**

**- Pues ellos se llevan bien con Mercury y Venus**

**-Pues si…..**

**Mientras los niños hablaban no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por dos personas**

**-Por lo que veo mi hija se lleva bien con Seiya**

**-Si, me alegra mucho que los niños estén felices, mi reina- dijo algo feliz la princesa**

**-Pero por desgracia tendrán que olvidarlo todo- dijo suspirando la Reina**

**-Pero mi reina, esos niños por que tienen que pasar por esto**

**-Es un riesgo que corremos por el bien futuro**

**Los niños seguían jugando pero Serena y Seiya seguían apartados**

**-Seiya, ven te voy a mostrar algo muy hermoso**

**-Pero Serena, y si…**

**-Nadie nos va a descubrir, ese lugar lo descubri mientras paseaba es muy bonito te va a gustar- dijo la niña mientras lo jalaba**

**-Pero…**

**-Solo sígueme- dijo la pequeña sonriente**

**Estuvieron caminando por un rato hasta que llegaron a un prado muy hermoso**

**-Verdad que es muy hermoso**

**- Tenias razón- dijo Seiya sorprendido por tanta belleza**

**-Pero mira tienes que ver esto- dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia un fuente de agua cristalina- este estaque es muy hermoso**

**-En verdad lo es**

**- Nos metemos**

**- Como?**

**-Que si nos metemos **

**-Pero…pero**

**-No importa, yo primero- dijo mientras entraba- Ven**

**-Pero…- Seiya estaba algo nervioso, pues Serena lo jalaba, hasta que piso mal y perdió el equilibrio y cayo**

**-Ya ves, solo diviértete- dijo mientras jugaban**

**Asi pasaron el dia jugando hasta que escucharon que alguien los llamaba**

**-Nos están buscando vamos- dijo Serena**

**- Esta bien pero estamos mojados**

**- Si pero mejor salgamos y lo veras- dijo mientras Serena salía**

**-La ropa se seca cuando salimos- dijo sorprendido Seiya**

**- Mejor vamos- dijo mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo llevaba de vuelta**

**-Ya llegamos- Dijo Serena rápidamente**

**-Princesa, donde se ha metido la hemos estado buscando- dijo una de las niñas que tenia el pelo negro**

**-Lo siento Mars, es que estaba jugando con Seiya y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora**

**- Seiya?- dijo extrañada la niña**

**-El es mi hermano- dijo el castaño**

**-Ah-dijo la niña algo tranquila**

**-Por lo que veo ya están todos aquí- dijo una voz femenina que venia**

**-Mis niños me alegro muchos- dijo la otra voz**

**-Princesa-dijeron los niños**

**-Majestad- dijeron las Sailors….**


	4. Chapter 4

En la tierra dos chicas caminaban por la calle, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas.

-Serena por favor no seas tan lenta la película ya va a empezar….

-Mina no entiendo por que teniamos que salir justo hoy-dijo Serena algo contrariada

-Serena- volteo mirandola con unos ojos de niña buena- es que acaso no kieres salir conmigo a ver una película

-Mina eso no verdad, eres mi amiga, en cierto modo somos casi iguales, algunas personas piensan que somos familia y

-Compartimos el mismo sufrimiento- dijo Mina mirando hacia abajo

-Mina tu….

-Es un poco difícil olvidarlos verdad?-dijo tratando de cambiar su animo

-Lo siento Mina, no pense que fueses a extrañarlo mucho

-Creo que si yo tambien pense eso al principio

-Pero como sabes que lo extraño?

-Tu misma lo dijiste, en cierto modo se lo que piensas

-Mina..- Serena no sabia que decirle

-Serena desde hace algun tiempo me di cuenta de que tus sentimientos fueron c ambiando respecto a Darien, en un principio me costo creerlo pero al final lo tuve que aceptar

-Mina, no pense que alguien se diera cuenta, trate de disimularlo, hasta Luna piensa que todo sigue igual…

-Serena para eso somos amigas- le dijo mirandola sonriente

-Mina…- le dijo mirando a su amiga, su amiga habia madurado y se dio cuenta de que ella tambien

-Bueno vamos a ver esa película- dijo muy sonriente

-Claro vamos a verla, pero primero vayamos a comprar comida estoy que me muero de hambre

-Serenaaa, por que no me sorprende

.Bueno es que tengo hambre- le contesto mientras se alejaban

-Pero Serena….- se escuchaban de lejos los gritos de Mina

-Asi que esa era la razon, Serena-dijo una voz masculina oculta

**Siglo XXX**

**Dentro del palacio se encontraba una niña junto a un gatito**

**-Diana algo ha pasado en el pasado**

**-Pequeña Dama acaso piensa volver al pasado?**

**-Tengo que saber que fue lo que paso**

**- Pero...**

**-Diana tenemos que entrar a la recamara de mi madre**

**-Pero usted sabe que esta prohibido entrar al cuarto de su madre**

**-Diana vamos- dijo ignorando lo ultimo que le dijo mientras corria hacia una puerta plateada grande**

**-Pero princesa- Dijo la gatita mientras la niña abria la puerta y entraba a escondidas**

**- A ver donde guardara sus cosas preciadas mi madre- mientras caminaba por la grande habitación**

**-Princesa que le parece este lugar- dijo la gatita señalando un baul muy hermoso**

**--Diana lo encontraste- dijo algre mienrtras se acercaba- pero tiene una cerradura**

**-Y parece ser muy especial- dijo la gatita mientras lo miraba- No parece que se necesite una llave**

**-Uhmm con que se podra abrir- dijo la niña mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando**

**.Quizas reaccione al cristal de plata que tiene**

**-Tu crees, bueno mejor sera intentarlo- dijo mientras su cristal y lo acercaba a la cerradura… si tenias razon Diana, a ver que hay por aquí uhmm, hay muchas fotos y todas son del pasado- dijo mientras las sacaba del baul y la esparcia por el suelo**

**-Mire es la señorita Serena y sus amigas- dijo Diana señalando una foto que estaba volteada**

**-Aquí hay otra donde estan las chicas y yo- dijo algo emocionada**

**-Uhmm quien sera él- dijo Diana media pensativa**

**-Debe ser Darien- dijo la niña mientras miraba otras fotos**

**-No, no es él se parece un poco, tiene sus ojos el mismo color de pelo y es mas joven**

**-Como- sorprendida se acerco a ver si era verdad mientras agarraba la foto vio a Serena muy feliz al lado de un chico como le habia descrito Diana **

**-Mire aquí hay otra- dijo Diana mientras sacaba mas fotos**

**-Es el mismo chico pero aquí hay una niña**

**-Se parece mucho a la Señorita Serena y es muy linda**

**-Tienes razon pero quienes seran?**

**-Pues la verdad no lo se**

**- Entonces iremos a averiguarlo- dijo mientras cogia la foto y ponia las cosas en su lugar pero se detuvo al ver algo muy peculiar- Mira que bonito esto no sabe haber aquí**

**-Pues si en verdad es un lindo oso rosado**

**- Y aquí hay dos estrellas- dijo mientras cogia una estrella dorada- y es musical- al abrirla una melodía muy hermosa salia de ella- que bonita cancion**

**-Y esta plateada que sera**

**-Pues no es musical, pero esta es muy hermosa tiene una luna creciente en ella**

**-Princesa sera mejor que nos vayamos presiento que la reina puede venir en cualquier momento**

**- Diana mi madre esta muy ocupada no creo que venga, pero esta bien guardemos estas cosas- mientras guardaban escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban**

**-Nos descubrirán, no tenemos tiempo de salir, tendremos que escondernos- dijo mientras las dos se ocultaban debajo de la gran cama hasta que vieron que la Reina entraba al cerrar bien la puerta se dirigio al baul, al abrirlo saco algunas fotos las estrellas y un cofre de pierdras preciosas, al cerrar el baul, se dirigio a su cuarto y empezo a ver las fotos con tristeza nostalgia y algo de alegria**

**-No entiendo como pudise entrar en mi vida de esa manera, te robaste lo mas preciado en mi, se que no deberias haber aparecido pero se que sin ti no hubiera podido seguir adelante **

**(Diana y Rini que estaban escondidas debajo de la cama escucharon que ella no hablaba como la Reina sino como Serena Tsukino)**

**-Me preocupa saber que va a ser de este tiempo ahora que el pasado esta cambiando, se que de algun modo deberia de odiar el que hayas arruinado todo el futuro, pero se que sin ti….- en ese instante rompio a llorar desconsoladamente en ese momento el cofre cayo y mostro dos hermosas tiaras con una nota que Rini no pudo leer bien la reina al darse cuenta que hizo caer el cofre lo recoge dejando caer la nota, con mucha dificultad Diana y su acompañante leen algo que las deja muy sorprendidas**

**En el tiempo actual****en una casa fuera de la ciudad**

-Haruka no crees que hoy es un dia hermoso

-Michiru….

-Mamaaa, Papaaa- dijo una niña mientras corria hacia ellos

-Hotaru que pasa? Por que corres

-Es que…Mama Setsuna esta aquí- dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba aire

-Como?

-Haruka no es necesario que te exaltes de esa manera- dijo la voz de Setsuna mientras se acercaba

-Setsuna que hayas venido repentinamente se debe a algo si no me equivoco

-Pues la verdad es que si y no son buenas noticias

-Sera mejor que entremos y escuchemos lo que tienes que decirnos….

**En el centro de la ciudad..**

-Mina en verdad te lo agradezco, gracias por estar conmigo esta tarde

-Ay Serena no pasa nada yo tambien necesitaba distraerme

-Bueno se hace tarde sera mejor que regrese, nos vemos

-Adios Serena- se despidio la rubia con una mano- bueno Mina tambien se va

Mientras Serena corria para ir a su casa paso por una librería y vio un libro que le intereso no era muy comun ver a Serena viendo un libro detenidamente, después de un rato lo cogio y lo compro, al salir de la tienda se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, corriendo se fue a su casa y al llegar solo encontro a Luna

-Serena al fin llegas ya me estaba preocupando-

-Lo siento Luna es que me detuve a comprar un libro

-Un libroo!!??

-Si, y por cierto donde esta mi mama

-Salio con los demas

-Ahh bueno ya me voy, lo siento Luna pero hoy tendras que dormir en la habitación de Samy

- Quee?

-Lo siento ya me voy estoy muy cansada- dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto, al entrar saco el libro y se echo en su cama y empezo a leer-Esta historia se parece mucho a la mia…

Mientras leia un viento fuerte abrio la ventana de su cuarto, cuando Serena fue a cerrar vio que la luna estaba llena y que cerca de ella habia una estrella muy brillante se sento a verlos y un instante después empezo a dormirse, murmurando el nombre de Seiya

_Siento la demora es que no sabia que pensar y para rematar se me corta el internet y no pude bajar lo siento no se preocupen que muy pronto saldra el proximo capitulo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¿Qué es la vida sin ti?**_

_**¿Sera posible vivir sin tus caricias, las palabras de aliento?**_

_**¿Acaso podre vivir mucho tiempo sin ti?  
El tiempo cambio..**_

-Seiya, creo que mejor deberiamos esperar

-No, Taiki, no puedo. Deseo volver a verla

-Aun sin importante el dolor que puede causar en ti

-No me importa, yo la quiero mucho y no importaria verla feliz con otra persona ke no sea yo

-Ay no.. otra vez se esta poniendo romantico

-Yaten, es que tu no kieres volver???

-…..La verdad es que…yo me voy- dijo saliendo por la puerta trasera que conducia a un hermoso jardin

-Es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar sus sentimientos

-Pues la verdad es que si

-Taiki, ahora vuelvo

-Claro- le respondio algo sorprendido por la accion tan repentina, a pesar de todo yo tambien deseo regresar me gustaria saber como estas, no se cuanto debo esperar para verte pero se que tarde o temprano lo hare- se dijo para si con una sonrisa disimulada

-Mi bombón, me pregunto como estaras, seras feliz?- para Seiya un monton de interrogantes se formaban en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en esa persona

-En verdad ¿deseo regresar?¿Estara bien? ¿Seguira siendo la misma?¿Que debo hacer?- para ese joven de hermosos ojos verdes sus pensamientos se mezclaban con sus sentimientos hacia ella y el orgullo que trataba de aparentar- Mi hermosa "Diosa" a pesar de todo quiero verte- solo ese pensamiento estaba muy claro

Los tres chicos a persar de sus diferencias tenian el mismo proposito "ver a las ladronas de corazones" (no se me ocurre mas perdonen si no les gusta)

**En la tierra**

-Serena es tarde volveras a llegar tarde

-Mamá estoy ocupada dame cinco minutos mas- murmuro mientras se tapaba mas

-Serena acaba de llegar Mina, te esta esperando

-Un ratito mas- mientras ella seguia durmiendo no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a su habitación sigilosamente

-Serena!!!! Levantate ya son mas de la 8 a que hora piensas levantarte

-Ahhh!!- grito espantada Serena, pues el grito de Mina sono muy cerca de su oido

-Por in, gracias Mina, por lo que veo ya encontre un despertador muy eficaz-dijo la madre de Serena mientras se iba

-Por que hiciste eso- le dijo media dormida Serena mientras cogia su reloj- Mina todavía alta media hora, dejame dormir un rato mas- mientras decia eso se fue echando en la cama hasta que se tapo

-Si no quieres que te vuelva a despertar de la misma manera levantate, o es que acaso olvidaste que hoy tenemos que llegar temprano al colegio si no…

- Ya, ya me levanto- le respondio un tanto malhumorada- siempre tan oportuna

-Gracias- le respondio mientras se miraba por el espejo

-Por cierto, como es que hoy te has levantada temprano?

-Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño

-Ah- fue lo unico que dijo mientras se cambiaba- bueno ya estoy lista vamonos

-Bien- mientras bajaban se encontraron con Luna que las miro un tanto extrañada

-Que bien por fin te levantas, toma tu desayuno rapido

-Mamaaa- le respondio pues al ver comida perdio toda concentración y comio con avidez-Mama ya me voy nos vemos mas tarde

-Lo siento Serena pero esta no voy a estar

-A donde piensas ir

-De compras

-Y que voy a comer

-Mina va a comer contigo, ahora ve qe se te esta aciendo tarde

-Hasta luego mama

-Hasta luego Señora

-Cuidense- fue lo ultimo que oyeron pues se fueron corrieno para llegar temprano

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo- dijo Serena tomando un poco de aire

-Si creo que si- fue lo que le respondio la otra mientras se les acercaba otra chica

-Hola Serena, hola Mina

-Ah hola Amy hace tiempo que no te veiamos

-Es que estuve en varios cursos

-Ah

-Pero que hacen aquí ustedes siempre llegan tarde

-Ah eso, pues no paso nada creo que fue el buen despertador que aparecio en mi cuarto

-Uhm bueno mejor entremos- les respondio Amy pues no las habia entendido

Despues de que las hayan regañado por haberse quedado dormidas decidieron ir a comer

-No entiendo por que Lita no esta con nosotros

-Sabes que se esta preparando para ser una gran cocinera

-Uhmmm extraño su comida

-Yo tambien

-Mina por que no me cuentas que es lo que soñaste para que ocurra el milagro de que te hayas despertado temprano

-Muy graciosa- haciendo una mueca, cambiandola a una expresión algo seria- es que soñe con el pasado

-¿ Pasado?

-El milenio de plata

-Asi y que soñaste- le pregunto muy interesada

-Bueno…-le respondio dudando pues no sabia si decirselo- es que soñe algo distinto a lo que nos paso

-…..¿Como que?

-Tu sabes que, según Luna, antes tu eras una persona muy calmada, no como ahora.

-A que te refieres con eso- haciendose la ofendida

-Ahora, no, antes, eras una persona muy alegre, extrovertida, decidida, fuerte, calida…..

-Gracias- le respondio algo avergonzada- pero sigue

-Bueno es que en el sueño tu eras igual, eras alegre, pero alguien te hizo algo y perdiste la calidez con la que te caracterizabas

-Uhmmmm bueno es algo raro, pero si ese sueño es verdad entonces Luna nos ha ocultado la verdad

-Exacto, creo que solo dijo una parte de la verdad

-Bueno si eso es verdad, sera mejor investigar, pero despues pues sigo teniendo hambre

-Serena- le dijo con una voz

Al acabar las clases cada una se fue a su casa, Serena al llegar se encierra en su cuarto prendiendo un pequeño reproductor y poniendo una cancion de los Three Lights donde Seiya cantaba solo

-Seiya, no sabes como te extraño me gustaria volver a verte- mientras pensaba en Seiya sono el telefono

-Diga?

-Ah Serena, como estas?

-Darien- exclamo sorprendida casi se estaba olvidando de el

-Serena te llamaba para invitarte un café

-…..

-Serena? Que dices?

-Esto… pero esta lloviendo- sin darse cuenta habia empezado a llover

-No importa, te voy a buscar

-Bueno…-se encontraba indecisa pero se le ocurrio que podria decirle la verdad y asi corta todo tipo de lazos- esta bien

-Gracias, ya voy

-Esta bien- se habia resignado tendria que decirselo quiera o no

**Siglo XXX**

-Bueno Diana, me acompañaras?

-Pero princesa si se dan cuenta de que no esta

-Eso no importa, tendremos que averiguar todo lo que paso en el pasado

-Bueno- la gatita se encontraba indecisa- esta bien, vayamos

-Gracias Diana- al decir esto la niña abrio el portal que la llevaria al pasado, ella averiguaria quienes eran esas personas y tambien Serena tendria que explicarle esa nota misteriosa

**En la cafeteria donde se encontraban Serena y Darien**

-Bueno Serena, que es eso que tenias que decirme?

-Eh- al escuchar lo ultimo salio de su distracción, miraba la lluvia y pensaba en el otro, sabia que eso estaba mal pero no podia evitarlo, esa lluvia le traia recuerdos- Perdon no te escuche

-Solo te estaba preguntando que tenias que decirme, últimamente no salimos y andas muy distraida

-Lo siento, ah, lo que te iba a decir es que….-estaba muy nerviosa sabia que Darien la queria pero últimamente se dio cuenta que su relacion solo estaba al futuro- Bueno Darien ya no puedo ocultarlo, espero que me perdones lo que te voy a decir pero es para que ninguno de nosotros viva una farsa

-Serena, que?...

-Dejame terminar, lo siento Darien pero no podemos tener una relacion que se basa en una farsa

-Serena esto no es ninguna farsa

-Lo es en cierto modo, hace tiempo que de me di cuenta de eso pero no quise aceptarlo, pero ya no se puede ocultar mucho mas

-Eso significa que ya no vamos a ser novios

-Darien , lo siento pero es que nunca lo fuimos

-Como?

-Nunca me lo pediste el pasado hizo que tu pensaras que la relacion continuaba, nosotros volvimos para tener otra oportunidad, no para seguir viviendo el pasado, de verdad lo siento pero nosotros no podemos seguir asi, yo….me di cuenta de que…

-Serena explicam…

-Ya no te quiero de la misma manera que antes

-No, Serena yo te amo, te quiero, eres mi pasado y mi futuro

-Darien hasta tu mismo lo dices, soy tu pasado y el futuro, estamos atados al algo desde hace tiempo, todos tenemos que tener otra oportunidad

-Serena yo no quise decirlo no fue mi….

-Pero lo hiciste- Darien la miraba que se le hacia dificil reconocerla ya no habia en sus ojos una mirada calida de amor como antes, se mostraba fuerte y decidida

-Entonces todo entre nosotros queda finalizado

-Si, y creo que no deberiamos vernos seria lo mejor

-Entiendo,solo kiero ke sepas k cuando te des cuenta de cuanto te amo yo estare aki esperandote

-No creo que eso sea necesario, adios- Darien la miro mientras se iba, no lloro como solia hacer en las despedidas largas, pensativo decidio que deberia a volver a Estados Unidos y retomar su carrera, la unica razon por la que se quedaba se habia esfumado

Serena se sentia tranquila, hablar con Darien no habia sido tan difícil después de todo, estaba tan relajada que no le importo mojarse, decidio caminar por el parque y mojarse….

**En el planeta de las flores(Kanel)**

-Muy bien creo que ya es hora ya deberian irse

-Princesa, le agradesco lo que hizo por nosotros

-No hay que agradecer nada Seiya, deseo con todo corazon que sean felices

-Princesa….

-Yaten no es necesario que digas algo- le dijo mirando dulcemente- aunque creo que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver- se dijo para si misma- Creo que ya deberian irse, cuidense mucho- al ver que se iban se acordo de algo que les tenia que decir- ah, chicos el amor se demuestra de diferente maneras no deben de olvidarlo, tienen que saber comprender y si en verdad aman a esa persona luchen por ella, no se den por vencidos

-Claro princesa- le respondio Taiki un tanto confundido

-Lo tendremos en cuenta

-Adios Princesa- la princesa vio como esas estrellas se dirigían hacia la tierra- chicos se los pido no vuelva a cometer el mismo error del pasado- penso con tristeza, al recordar la vez en que vieron los recuerdos,sabia que no tenia que apurarse y dejar que ellos decidieran cuando verian esos recuerdos y desenterrar el pasado

En ese mismo instante La pequeña Rini y su gatita Diana se diigian hacia el templo de Rei, no querian que alguien aparte de ella se enteraran que estaban ahí en medio de la lluvia

Por otro lado Seiya Yaten y Taiki aparecieron cerca de un parque

-Taiki, mejor vamonos rapido antes de que nos mojemos mas

-Si creo que si, vamos Seiya- le dijo haciendole una seña

-Chicos yo me quedare un momento adelantense

-Lo que digas- le respondio Yaten algo molesto por su actitud, pero tambien nervioso

Seiya vio como sus hermanos se alejaban y sin darse cuenta se encontraba caminando por ese parque que tantos recuerdos le traia, por otro lado Serena tambien empezo recordar, y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- dijo la rubia con una voz un tanto ronca por el frio

-No, el que deberia de pedir diculpas soy yo tambien estaba distraido- la joven al escuchar la voz empezo a temblar de emocion, era EL….

_**A todos los que leen mi primer fic ahora voy a subir todos los capitulos que pueda, por que kizas no pueda volver hasta dentro de un tiempo, asi que subire mas seguidos **_

_**Cuidense, y gracias a todos lo que dejaron reviews **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Creo que ahora llego**_

_**El momento en**_

_**Que te vuelvo a ver**_

_**Te extrañe **_

_**Esa palabra lo dice todo**_

-Lo siento señorita, se encuetra bien, ay algo que pueda hacer

-Claro que puedes

-Disculpe- pregunto extrañado como es que esa chica le hablaba asi

-Solo tendrias que pedirme perdon por haberme abandonado tanto tiempo

En ese instante el joven la miro y al reconocerla se lleno de emocion, se encontraba tan igual y tan diferente a como la habia conocido

-Pues en ese caso pedoname por haberte dejado tanto tiempo- al abrazarla se dio cuenta de que ella tambien le correspondia

-Te extrañe tanto, gracias por volver- Seiya al mirarla se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando

-Serena paso algo, por que estas asi? Paso algo malo?- pregunto preocupado

-No, solo que… me alegra que hayas regresado, ahora me siento bien ya que estas aquí

-Bombon yo tambien te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuanto

-Creo que yo te extrañe mas de lo que te puedes imaginar

-Bueno eso lo discutiremos despues de que nos vayamos a algun lugar para resguardarnos de la lluvia

-Esta bien- al decir esto Seiya la llevo a una cafeteria donde tomo algo caliente- Seiya

-Dime

-Gracias por esto

-No te preocupes siempre me ha gustado estar contigo- Seiya al mirarla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que el brillo de sus ojos habia regresado y brillaba mas

-Creo que ya deberia irme se me hace tarde

-Yo te acompaño

-Claro- a Serena le gustaba estar al lado de Seiya aunque sea por un momento le agradaba y la hacia sentirse feliz, sorprendida se dio cuenta de que hacia mucho tiempo que no se habia sentido asi

-Ahora que el famoso Seiya Kou ha llegado, que piensas hacer?- le pregunto la chica mientras caminaban bajo la sombrilla

-Bueno, la verdad es que no lo se, acabamos de llegar

-Recien?- le pregunto algo extrañada

-Pues si antes de encontrarte recien habiamos llegado

-Habiamos? Entonces no has venido solo

-Pues no, mis hermanos tambien estan aquí

-De verdad?- mientras seguian hablando entretenidamente, por otro lado una niña con una gatita estaban dentro de un templo mirando hacia fuera pensativas hasta que una joven muy hermosa de cabellera negra las distrae

-Rini hace tiempo que no te veia Como estas?

-Eh… pues bien, gracias

-Entonces que te trae por aquí?

-Pues vine para saber algunas cosas- antes de decir algo la radio sono un poco fuerte

"_asi es al parecer algunas personas vieron que el antes famoso grupo musical Three Lights ha regresad, como no es nada seguro hay que esperar a que se confirme……_

-Regresaron?- pregunto extrañada la joven- no, no es posible

-Rei quienes regresaron?- le pregunta la niña intrigada

-Hace tiempo vinieron a nuestro planeta tres Sailor para vencer a Sailor Galaxia, bueno esas tres llegaron aquí con apariencia de tres hermosos jóvenes- dijo recordando

-Uhmm- dijo un tanto molesta

-Espera aquí un momento

-Pero- al ver que la pelinegra salia se callo, pero cuando vino en su mano tenia un CD- Que es eso?

-Mira- le dice señalando la parte delantera de CD- estos son los chicos

La niña al verlos se sorprende al darse cuenta de que en verdad eran guapos, pero unos instantes despues reconocio al de cabello negro

-Es el- dijo alterada

-Quien?- esta extrañada por esa actitud

-Rei quien es el?- le pregunto

-El? Ah el es Seiya, era un chico muy simpatico

-Seiya?

-Hace tiempo estaba enamorado de Serena pero al final tuvo que irse

-Uhmm… pero ha regresado no?

-No lo se al parecer si

-Este…..Rei podria quedarme aquí

-Aquí? Pero no queras ir a ver a Serena

-Despues, pero puedo quedarme?

-Claro- murmuro algo sorprendida

-Por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí

-Bueno si tu lo dices

-Gracias- ahora que la niña estaba aquí averiguaria que era lo que pasaba, estaba decidida, mientas que la pelinegra se preguntaba por que Rini se comportaba asi

-Serena…-le dijo el joven algo nervioso

-Dime- la chica volteo para verlo pero se quedo perdida mientas miraba sus ojos azules, tan profundos que le era imposible salir de ellos

_-vamos diselo no seas tan cobarde-_Bueno me gustaria invitarte comer mañana

-Claro- la idea de volver a ver a Seiya la emocionaba mucho

-Entonces, mañana vengo a recogerte

-Claro, te estare esperando

-Entonces hasta mañana

-Adios- le dijo la chica con algo de tristeza, al ver que la tristeza de la chica por la despedida, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como lo habia hecho una vez, y al parecer eso la habia animado- Adios- dijo antes de internarse en la oscuridad

Serena estaba tan feliz que cuando llego sorprendio a su familia por la felicidad que irradiaba, ellos no le dijeron nada para no arruinar ese buen momento, hacia tiempo que no veian asi

Mientras Seiya caminaba penso en cada momento que paso al lado de sus bombon y parecia tan feliz que no pudo evitar sentirse triste, al darse cuenta que no sabia donde estaban sus hermanos busco un lugar para dormir, ya que mañana fácilmente los encontraria, el solo queria pensar en su amada y solo pensar en ella

Al dia siguiente no se equivoco en eso de encontrar a sus hermanos fácilmente, la noticia de que estaban otra vez juntos corrio por todo el lugar

En un pequeño apartamento una joven se peinaba para irse, cuando iba a apagar la televisión vio una noticia que le llamo la atención, al ver de quien se trataba, la apagaba y corrio en busca de su amiga

La puerta en ese momento sonaba con fuerza debido a los golpes que le daba

-Ya voy- dijo Serena malhumorada

-Serenaaaaaa- dijo la voz de su amiga Mina se la notaba emocionada

-Ya te enteraste verdad?

-Tu ya lo sabias

-Desde ayer

-Como??- estaba asombrada- por que no me llamaste??

-Es que llegue tarde y no pude contarte nada

-Uhmmm, bueno pero quiero que me cuentes

-Entonces ven a desayunar conmigo, mi mama salio por una reunion que tenia

-Esta bien- mientras entraban ella estaba algo impaciente por que le cuente todo lo que paso la noche anterior

-Asi que eso paso- Le dijo Mina al escuchar todo- y vinieron los tres?

-Pues eso me dijo- en ese instante sono el telefono

-Diga?

-Serena que bueno que contestas, queria decirte que dentro una hora paso por tu casa para ir a comer

-Esta bien, pero te puedo pedir un favor

.De que se trata

-Bueno- no sabia como decirselo mientras jugaba con los dedos- no se si podrias llevar a Yaten

-Serenaaa!!!!- exclamo un tanto avergonzada Mina

-Por que no?

-Gracias

- Nos vemos en una hora

-Una hora- repitio antes de colgar

-Serena Tsukino, ya eres historia, recuerda mis palabras no viviras para contarlo

-Eh..Mina- exclamo algo asustada al ver la cara de su amiga- sabes que solo intento ayudarte

-Si Claro, no creo que llegues a esa cita por hasta eso…

-No no, no, Mina ya olvidalo solo intentaba ayudarte- le dijo Serena mientras corria de una Mina un tanto enojada

-Enanoo- grito una voz

-No soy ningun enano- le responde otra voz muy furiosa

-Quieren dejar de pelear por un instante

-Taiki sabes que el que empieza es el

-Bueno enano despues te quejas, tengo algo que decirte

-Es algo importante

-Ya lo creo- pensado en la sorpresa que se iba a llevar- bueno que dices ¿¿Vienes??

-Bueno pero si me aburro me voy

-Claro bueno vamos te doy 5 minutos enano gruñon

-Ustedes dos quieren dejar de pelear- dijo Taiki tratando de evitar que haya otra pelea

- Bueno- le respondio Yaten algo molesto- ahora vengo- mientras se iba Taiki se sento al frente de Seiya

-Bueno, a mi no me engañas dime que piensas hacer, por que lo quieres llevar?

-Es que estoy haciendo un pequeño favor y un servicio

-Que piensas hacer- le pregunto al esa mirada de picardia- Ah bueno creo que al principio se enojara pero creo que se pondra mejor

-Oigan que tanto hablan- los miraba desconfiado

-Nada, bueno nos vamos creo que ya deben de estar

-Quienes?

-…….

-Seiya, que piensas hacer

-Nada- fingiendo inocencia lo mira y sale- vienes o no?

-Ya voy, luego nos vemos Taiki

-Claro- les respondio mientras cerraba la puerta

-A donde vamos Seiya?

-A un lugar

-Falta mucho

-No

-Bueno- dijo Yaten encogiendose los hombros

-Mina, perdoname, dame solo un momento mas- le dijo Serena desde el otro lado de la puerta, no sabia que ponerse, cuando se asomo por la ventana vio un carro, cuando el ocupante salio ella lo reconocio y escogio un vestido muy bonito- Este Mina, ya llegaron- al decir esto los golpes cesaron y pudo escuchar que su amiga se dirigia hacia un espejo, un instante despues se escucho el sonido del timbre


	7. Chapter 7

Nota:

Hola a todos… Bueno antes quería disculparme por todo el tiempo que me desaparecí pero sé que muchos esperaban con ansias la continuación y quizás algunos se hallan olvidado de esta historia pero prometo que por semana habrá un nuevo capitulo en compensación de todo el tiempo

* * *

-Plut necesito tu ayuda, ambas sabemos que algo ha ocurrido en el pasado

-Mi pequeña dama que es lo que desea?

-Necesito volver al pasado

-¿Cómo? Que es lo que va a intentar hacer?

-Deseo saber cuál es el motivo por el cual mi madre...- en ese instante Rini se calla rapidamente

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a la Reina?-le pregunto la Sailor sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

-Nada…quizás…la tonta de Serena…hizo alguna tontería

- Mi niña se que no tengo mas opción asi que regresa al pasado-le dijo dándole la llave, al cogerla la niña se traslado al pasado sin escuchar lo que le dijo su amiga- espero que al saber de la verdad no sufras

* * *

**Tokio de Cristal**

**-Pequeña dama ¿Dónde esta?-preguntaba la voz de una gatita pequeña con una media luna en la frente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo**

**-Diana que es lo que sucede- le pregunto una voz que venia hacia ella **

**-Su majestad –exclamo la gatita asustada, el ver a la reina después del incidente en su habitación la perturbo. La Reina al ver esto se preocupo**

**-Que es lo que sucede? Donde esta la pequeña dama?**

**-Pues vera la estuve buscando no la encuentro al parecer fue a ver a Sailor Plut- dijo la gatita lago insegura, cuando levanto la mirada hacia la reina vio que esta estaba pensativa **

**-Diana ire a hablar con ella- dijo suspirando- de todas formas tengo que hacer- se dijo para si mientras iba hacia la puerta del tiempo-El tiempo para saber la hora de la verdad es cada dia mas corto**

* * *

**En el pasado**

-Bien ahora que esto en el pasado buscare a Serena-dijo muy decidida pero luego su expresión se cambio por una pensativa y luego en dudosa- no se si debo ir donde ella o donde alguna de las otras chicas…-luego de unos minutos- porque no se me ocurrió debo ir donde Darien… Si iré donde Darien así molestare a Serena y veré a las demás chicas- pero mientras decía eso empezó a llover- oh no debo apresurarme si no me resfriare- al decir esto corrió hacia la dirección que la llevaría al departamento de Darien

Mientras que en otro lado

-Lamento que la lluvia haya estropeado nuestra cita bombon- dijo apenado Seiya pensando que quizás su compañera este un poco desilusionada

-Jajaja Seiya no pongas esacara que no voy a aguantar más- dijo riéndose mientras miraba como Seiya la miraba desconcertado- bombon no creo que mi expresión sea tan graciosa –dijo haciéndose el ofendido mientras disfrutaba verla tan feliz, ver su rostro sonriente, la calidez que embargaba su corazón, la inocencia que tenia a pesar de todo, disfrutaba ver a su bombon asi, y agradecía silenciosamente a la lluvia por darle ese espacio, cuando por fin Serena se pudo calmar, ella lo miro y veía todas las razones por la que estaba enamorada de ese chico, amaba ese chico que en los momentos mas críticos de su vida la hizo sentir bien, su sentido de humor, su amor incondicional que le ofreció aun sabiendo que ella amaba otro, sus hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos tan profundos llenos de sinceridad e inocencia, su rostro, él no sabía las ganas que tenia de Serena de tocarlo y acariciarlo, mientras miraba su rostro sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y se acordó de su primera y el malentendido que ella misma pensó, se dio cuenta que mientras más miraba a Seiya mas perfecto lo encontraba, cada instante que pasaba observándolo su amor por él era más grande, mientras lo miraba las cosas a su alrededor desaparecían no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero Seiya si lo hizo y vio a una niña que corría bajo la lluvia y que sin darse cuenta tropezaba con una piedra, al verla así no pudo contenerse y sin darse cuenta salía de donde estaba para ayudarla. Al verla se sorprendió y vio el parecido que tenia a su Serena

-Seiya- grito su acompañante- ven vamos adentros a esa cafetería te estas mojando- dijo jalándolo pues él seguía sorprendido

-Serena? Que haces aquí- dijo la niña mirándola por encima del hombro de Seiya

-Rini! Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta- le respondió un poco recelosa

-Ah! Por lo que veo se conocen- dijo al ver sus expresiones- que les parece si entramos a ese lugar nos estamos mojando

Ah? Qué? Ah sí, vamos-dijo Serena un poco confusa mientras Rini la miraba con desconfianza, cuando entraron Rini se llevo a un lado a Serena y le pregunto qué estaba pasando pero ella solo sonrió y la llevo otra vez a la mesa

-Hola, creo que fue muy maleducado de mi parte no haberte agradecido anteriormente. Me llamo Rini, es un placer

-Que niña más linda y educada-dijo sonriendo- Me llamo Seiya Kou – se arrodillo para tomar la mano de Rini y rozo sus labios en la mano de la niña- es un placer conocerte- dijo seductoramente mirándola fijamente, mientras Serena miraba esa escena molesta, Rini se sonrojo y le sonrió tímidamente

-Seiya…-pero al ver la escena se callo y se le ocurrió algo- bueno ya que estas tan ocupado me voy así que cuídate- dijo mientras se iba y disfrutaba de la expresión de la cara de Seiya al escuchar estas palabras

-Bombon espera, como te vas a ir esta lloviendo- dijo apresuradamente y algo nervioso

-Pues si no te has dado cuenta ya no esta lloviendo asi que me voy- al decir esto se dio la vuelta y sonrio sin que él se de cuenta- mientras escuchaba como el balbuceaba palabras para que se quedara, a los ojos de Rini esta escena era muy graciosa y no pudo soportarlo y se rio tanto que ambos dejaron de pelear y ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación que hacían y también se rieron

-Serena tengo algo importante que decirte asi que escucha bien- dijo muy seria Rini- Desde este momento, he decidido que…- Seiya y Serena escuchaban atentamente- Seiya será mio – al decir esto Serena se exalta mientras que Seiya se reia

-Como! Tu niña me vas a quitar a mi Seiya, ni se te ocurra- dijo exaltada

-Cielos debo sentirme halagado por que alguien tan linda como tu me quiera-dirigiendo a la niña - y que mi bombon se sienta molesta por eso

-Serena debo admitir que tienes buen gusto por los hombres, ves a los mas guapos, eres bonita así que podrás aceptar esta derrota y dejarme a Seiya para mi

-De eso ni hablar vámonos a la casa que se esta haciendo tarde y deja de hablar tonterías – Es que no son tonterías!-Si lo son- QUE NO!-QUE SI

-Chicas, chicas por favor dejen de pelear, no griten

-Seiya- dijo Serena con una carita triste- dile que tu me quieres a mi

-Seiya –dijo la niña poniendo unos ojos brillantes- dile que te vasa quedar conmigo- Al ver esto Seiya se confunde y no sabe que hacer y mira un reloj-miren la hora ya es tarde

-Pero Seiya- protesta Serena

-Bueno Seiya tiene razón asi que dejemos esto para otra vez- Gracias Rini- De nada y como te habrás dado cuenta soy mucho mas madura que Serena así que doy por hecho que me escojes a mi-dijo pensativa

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Serena muy molesta- Pero tu tienes a Darien –Pues…veras…yo- Serena no sabia si decirle la verdad a la niña, si se lo decia quizás arruinaría su destino y ella probablemente desaparecería

Y ella no quería eso pues quería mucho a esa niña a pesar de todo, pero no tenia opción pues si le mentia tendría que fingir que estaba con Darien y tampoco quería encontrarlo pues no quería hacerle daño ni a él y a Seiya- Termine con Darien- Lo sabia, eso era lo que pasaba- dijo tristemente


End file.
